1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for compressing a text and an image, and more particularly, to a method and apparatus for compressing a text and an image that can group text and image data into each line having a common element and independently compress the grouped data to thereby reduce a loss of data that may occur in a tactical communication environment with a poor channel state due to a bit sleep or a burst error.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Generally, if data of a predetermined document is transmitted or stored as is when transmitting or storing the document, the data capacity may be large. Therefore, a large amount of transmission time and memory capacity may be needed. However, if the document data is compressed and thereby transmitted or stored, the compressed data may be restored to original data using a predetermined restoration algorithm.
Conventional data compression algorithms are generally classified into a lossless compression algorithm and a loss compression algorithm. When compressing a text, the lossless compression algorithm such as a run-length code (RLC), a Huffman code, and the like is used. Conversely, when compressing an image, the loss compression algorithm such as a Joint Photographic Experts Group (JPEG), a Moving Picture Experts Group (MPEG), and the like is used. Specifically, depending on the type of input data, when the input data is a text, the lossless compression is used, and when the input data is an image, the loss compression is used.
However, in comparison to a general communication environment, a bit sleep or a burst error may frequently occur in a tactical communication environment of wired or wirelessly transmitting and receiving text data or image data using a telephone, an amplitude modulation (AM) radiotelegraph, a frequency modulation (FM) radiotelegraph, and the like. Moreover, a data transmission rate may be as low as hundreds of bps, and a data transmission success rate may also be very low.